Fire Emblem: Draconic Presence
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: A year after the fight with Grima, Robin wakes up in Hyrule. Yeah, sucky summary. Full one inside. Only FE are shown. Zelda characters are in here.
1. Chapter 1: Waking in a Strange Land

Synopsis: A year after the fight with Grima, Robin wakes up in a strange place. He doesn't know of this place. Lucina, his wife, is there. Chrom says they're in a strange land called "Hyrule" and that it's been plauged by the Risen and Monsters. A young and hero-like princess, Lucina, and Robin must rid this strange land of the Risen and these Monsters. But, how can they do it if the other's aren't with her? This is part of the Moonlit Songs Saga.

**Yay, my first crossover! The Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem! My two favorite series. Well, plot's similar to Fire Emblem: Awakening, but instead, Link, Zelda, my Ocs Luna and Midnight, and many others shall be in here! There WILL be supports, but those are seperate. See ya! And, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Prologue

Waking in a Strange Land

Robin woke to find two people looking over him. _Chrom? Lissa?_ He questioned. "Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," Lissa said. "Well, what do you propose we do?" Chrom asked. They looked at an awakening Robin. "Ah, I see you're awake now," he said. "Hi," Lissa said as she looked over him. "Give me your hand," Chrom said and held out his hand. Robin took it and stood up. "Welcome back," Chrom said once he had stood up. "So, where are we?" Robin asked. "Hyrule. We've been living here ever since Grima has died," Lissa explained. "Where's Lucy!?" Robin asked in a frantic manner. "Don't worry, Robin. Lucina is fine. Currently, she's in Hyrule Castle," Chrom reassured. Robin let out a sigh of relif. "Do you want to see her?" Lissa asked. Robin nodded. "Well, follow us," Chrom said and led them the Hyrule Castle.

At the castle, servants were rushing around. "What's going on?!" Robin asked. "Princess Luna is ill. By the king's request, everyone is franticly searching for a cure," Lissa asked. "Is my wife with her?" Robin asked. Chrom nodded. "May I see her?" He asked. Chrom shook his head. "Prince Marth and my daughter are the only ones who can see her, beside King Link and Queen Zelda," he explained. "Prince Marth!? You mean THE Prince Marth?!" Robin exclaimed in suprise. Chrom nodded. Robin almost passed out. Marth then came out. "Chrom, can you and your friends come here for a bit?" He asked. Chrom nodded and led Lissa and Robin to the room.

The room was very elegant with a canopy bed in the back. A shadow could be seen behind the curtains. Lucina was reading a book near the curtains, occasionally stopping to look behind them. Marth led them to the bed and opened the curtains. There sat a young woman, about 21 years old. She was sick. Her face was pale, while she had a dragonstone near her bed. She tried to reach for it, but Marth stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I understand, Marth. I'm not supposed to transform into a Manakete, but I really want to see how my kingdom is fairing without me in power," she said weakly. "Luna, I'll send one of my guards to check on your kingdom. Shall that make you happy?" Marth asked. "Yes, Marth. That will please me very," Luna said and layed back down on her bed. Marth smiled and left to send the guard. "So, you're a Manakete?" Robin asked. Luna nodded. "I'm the first Manakete in my family," she replied. Lucina sat up and walked over to sit near Luna. "How are you feeling, Luna?" She asked in a motherly sort of tone. "Better, now that I know Marth's going to make sure Hyrule is safe," Luna said and coughed. Marth came back and sat down next to Luna. Lucina went to get the king and queen. "Lucy, where are you going?" Robin asked. "I'm going to get the king and queen. It would be a nice way for them to meet you and know Luna's doing better," Lucina said and walked out.

An hour later, Lucina came back. This time, she brought Luna's parents. "How is my daughter doing?" The queen said. She looked like a radiant goddess. She had a gown that flowed and was the color of pearls. The king looked handsome. He had a beautiful sword strapped onto his back with a royal-purple hilt and feathers looking like a guard for it. The blade was a pure white and a mark was on the bottom of it. "My name is Link. The beautiful young lady right next to me is my wife, Zelda," Link introduced and bowed in front of their guests. Zelda did a bow as well. "How is my daughter doing, Marth?" Zelda asked and sat down next to Luna. "She... She can barely get up. And when she does, she can't keep herself up long enough to even eat," Marth said solemnly. "I've tried everything I can to help her strength come back, but it's not. I don't know why!" Lissa exclaimed. Link pondered. "She... She has a rare sickness among the Hylian clan," he finally said. Marth, Lucina, Chrom, Lissa, and Robin almost jumped from their seats. _Great. I just got here and now I need to help find a cure for a rare illness. Just my day. _Robin thought. "Well, what is it?" Marth asked. "One second. I need to get the book on it," Link said and left for the library. Zelda sighed. "What is it... Mother?" Luna asked weakly. "It's just... Nothing. There's nothing wrong," Zelda said and left to go to her room. Luna lay down. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Marth sighed. "Anything wrong?" Robin asked. A few tears escaped from his eyes. "I... I'm worried for her health. As Link said, this is no ordinary disease. It's a rare one. Hylians had few cases of it, so they don't know much about the disease," Marth explained. "So, what your saying is, that we don't know if she's going to die from the disease or not," Lissa confirmed. Marth nodded. Link finally came back with the book of known diseases. A page was marked with a ribbon. "Here. I found the disease she has caught," Link said and went to the bookmarked page. "Dragon Fever. A disease that is exclusive to the Manakete clan, this is what causes her to lose her glow, have little strength to stand let alone fight, affect the transformation of the Manakete, and in a worst-case-scenerio... Die."


	2. Chapter 2: A Race Against Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

2

A Race Against Time

The five looked at Link in shock. "Do... Do you mean she's going to die if we don't find a cure in time?" Lucina asked. Link nodded. "There is a cure, but it's deep in The Forest Temple. I'm afraid I don't have much time to go there and search for the special berries needed," Link said solemnly. "We'll go," Lucina said with sincerity in her voice. "Marth can stay here with Luna until we get back," Chrom said and left with Robin, Lissa, and Lucina.

Lucina had a look of determination on her face. "If we don't get those berries by the Season of Snow, then she will die of her sickness," she said as she ran out to the Forest Temple. "The Season of Snow!? That's a month away from here," Chrom said and ran with Lucina. Robin and Lissa did the same. They rushed to the Forest Temple.

At the Forest Temple, Lucina, Robin, Chrom, and Lissa searched for the berries needed to heal Luna. "We should check the boss' room. It says here that these berries are abundant in the deepest part of the temple," Robin said and went to the back of the dungeon where the boss was. "Robin! I'm following him, Father," Lucina said and ran after Robin. Chrom and Lissa just sighed and ran after them.

In the deepest part of the temple, Nightlock Berries could be seen growing near the water. "Nightlock? That's the cure for Dragon Fever?" Lucina asked. "Says here that the juice of Nightlock berries aren't poisunus. Only the skin is. Apparently, Manaketes love the flavor and will help aid in stopping the virus for Dragon Fever. It poisons only the cells that cause Dragon Fever and heal the Manakete up," Robin explained. Suddenly, a dragon rose from the water. It roared and a battle insued.

**Boss 1: Dragonian Knight, Argorak**

Argorak roared. Robin started an attack, but was cut off by Lucina, who had raised her sword. "Robin, can you just attack my sword instead of attacking directly? It'll be much easier cause we can duel attack and do more damage!" She exclaimed. Robin nodded and used Thunder on her Falchion. Lissa stayed out of the fray and healed whoever was hurt. Chrom attacked the dragon but had been hurt. Blood streaked his arm. Lucina jumped onto the dragon and attacked his wing. Robin used Thunder to stun the dragon. He was killed in a matter of hours.

**Boss Defeated**

After the fight, everyone was soaked with blood. Lissa healed them, using her staff to relax them as well. Lucina buried her head in Robin's chest as Chrom gathered the Nightlock Berries. "This should be sufficent. Let's get back to the castle!" He said and they went out.

"How long have we been in there?" Lucina asked once they were out. The leaves were turning red and yellow. "Oh crap," Chrom stated. Naga was heard. "My children, the Princess of Dragons cannot survive much longer. You must get her the cure in time," she said. They rushed to Luna's side.

They ran. It was a long way to the castle. Good thing they had Epona, Midnight, Twilight, and Silver. "Come on! We need to get to the castle before she dies!" Robin exclaimed. They rode in a gallop. Everyone didn't have time to take in the sites. They rode as quick as they could. The only goal was to get the Nightlock Berries in time for Luna to heal. Everyone was tired. The night was falling. A silver moon glowed. "We need to get the berries to her before sunrise!" Lucina exclaimed. They reached Hyrule Castle.

They rode through the town, not caring about the hoofbeat scaring the others. In the castle, they dismounted and ran to Luna's room. It was a long way up. In Luna's room, Marth, Link, and Zelda layed over her. Zelda used her healing magic to weaken the disease. It put a real strain on her. "We have the cure!" Robin exclaimed. Luna was breathing heavily. Marth took the Nightlock Berries and fed it to Luna. Her heavy breathing ceased, and a smile spread across her face. She was still asleep. "I'll stay with her until she awakes. You just wait outside," Marth said and stroked her hair. Robin, Lucina, Lissa, and Chrom nodded. They went outside her room.

Outside her room, Lucina worried for Luna. "Lucy, she's going to be alright. We got the cure to her in time," Robin said and kissed her head. Link and Zelda came out. "She's alive. Do you want to come meet her?" Link asked. Lucina burst into tears of joy. "She's alive! Thank Naga she's alive!" Lucina exclaimed and hugged her husband. He hugged her back. "Why don't we go meet her?" Chrom asked. The others nodded and went back into Luna's room to meet her.

**And here's the next chapter! Next time, we'll be meeting Luna for real. Lucina will be pleased. Well, as you can see, everyone is elated for Luna's recovery! At the end, a secret shall be revealed to Luna, Marth and the others. Well, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

3

The Princess of Dragons

As they entered, Luna could be seen sitting up in her bed. A smile was across her face as she chatted with Marth. She chuckled. "Hmm?" She asked when she heard the four come in. "Lucy! You're alright!" She exclaimed and hugged Lucina. "Hey, calm down. You only just healed," Lucina said hugging Luna. "Sorry. I'm just really excited to see you again," Luna apologized blushing. "You're Luna? The Hero of Light's daughter?" Robin asked. "The one and only!" She exclaimed with a wink. "She's always whimsical like this," Marth said. Link and Zelda smiled. "It's nice to see you've recovered, My Lady," a voice said. It was from a young man in his early 20s. "Ike! I'd like you too meet Robin, Lucina, Lissa, and Chrom," Marth introduced. "Hey, Ike. Nice to see you again," Luna said and hugged Ike. "It's nice to see you've recovered from your illness, Princess Luna," Ike replied. Luna smiled. "As long as you're okay, I'm happy," Marth said and hugged Luna, which made her blush. Soon after, she hugged him back. "Captain Ike, I'd like you to patrol the area. You-Know-Who's soilders are getting more restless and increasing in number by the minute," Link commanded. "Yes sir!" Ike replied and rushed out, leaving Robin alone with the others.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Robin asked. The others stayed silent. "That's... Not a subgect I want to be talking about right now," Luna said looking down. "Okay. I understand," Robin said. Zelda sighed again. Lucina decided to strike up a mind-speaking conversation with Luna.

_**Luna?**_

"_**Yeah, Lucy?"**_

_**Do you think we should tell him about your father's past?**_

"_**I... I don't know for sure..."**_

_**I'm thinking we should tell him after we had found the Seven Dragon Dances.**_

"_**That... That wouldn't be smart."**_

_**Why?**_

"_**Because, if we tell him before, he'll freak out. If we tell him after, he'll be too stressed to even think or fight."**_

_**Oh... You're right on that one.**_

"_**Lucy, do you have an idea on where the first Dragon Dance is?"**_

_**No. Let's check the library. **_Lucina said and exited Luna's mind. "Father, Chrom, can we go to the library real quick?" Luna asked. Chrom and Link nodded. "Thank's!" Luna exclaimed and rushed with Lucina to the underground library.

In the underground library, Luna and Lucina went to the "Dragon History" section. "Let's see... D, D, D... Ah ha!" Luna exclaimed once she found the book on the Seven Dragon Dances. "Lucy! I found the book on the Dragon Dances!" Luna exclaimed while going down to Lucina's level. "Good. Let's check where the first one is," Lucina said. They opened the book.

As they looked through the book, Luna found something interesting. "Lucy, it says here that the only one that can do these sacred dances is the Servent of Naga and the Prince Who Wields Falchion," Luna said. "So that's Marth and the Servent of Naga," Lucina said. "Yes, but we need to find the Servent of Naga. She shall have a bracelet in the shape of a dragon," Luna said. Her arm glowed. She pulled back the sleeve of her dress. Right there lay a Dragon Bracelet, the exact same one in the book. "..."

"What is it, Luna?"

Luna pondered a bit. "I'm... I'm the Servant of Naga."

**Plot twist! Luna's the Servant of Naga. She's going to have a special power allowing her too un-cloud one's judgment when it's put after actions. Naga WILL be an important part of the story, hence the name "Dragonic Presence." Well, I'll see ya!**


	4. Search For The Seven Dragon Dances!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

4

The Search for The Seven Dragon Dances Begins!

Luna looked down solemnly. "Luna..." Lucina said. "I... I don't know what to do," Luna said. "Let's go back to your room. Father and Link should know what to do," Lucina said. They went back to Luna's room.

Back in Luna's room, Link and Chrom were chatting. Robin was asking Marth questions. They noticed Lucina and Luna's entrance. "My child, what's wrong?" Link asked. Luna pulled up her sleeve, showing of the Dragon Bracelet. Falchion gleamed. "Wow... Naga chose you to be her servant," Chrom said in awe. Luna sighed. "I... I don't want to be her servant," Luna said. Her bracelet glowed. "What was that?" Luna asked. It glowed again. Luna fell down, but Marth caught her. "Naga!? Now I'm crazy," she stated. "Luna, I heard the same thing," Marth said. "'The only ones that can preform the Dragon Dances are the Prince Who Wields Falchion and the Servant of Naga'" Lucina recited. Luna and Marth looked into each other's eyes. They blushed and quickly stood up, scratching the back of their heads. "Oh, uh," Luna said. "I... Didn't mean to do that," Marth said. Link smiled. "The Dragon Dances," Lucina bluntly said. "Dragon what now?" Chrom asked. "The Dragon Dances. They're sacred dances ment only for the Prince of Altea and Servant of Naga," Luna explained. Chrom nodded. "We need to find the Dance of Flames, Winds, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Light, and Twilight," Lucina said. Everyone nodded. "Father, can you have Midnight be in charge for a while?" Luna asked with a smirk. "Oh no you don't, Luna. You're NOT going with us," Link said sternly. "Link, you forgot already. Only her and Marth can preform the Dragon Dances," Lucina said. Link sighed and went to tell Midnight the news. The others went to pack.

In Luna's room, Marth came in to see Luna polishing her sword. "You done packing yet?" He asked. "No, but I thought since we're going to be fighting a lot, that I might sharpen my blade a bit. I like to keep it in top form for battles!" Luna exclaimed. She smiled and Marth smiled as well. His faced turned solemn soon. "Marth, what's wrong?" Luna asked. "I... I'm just not sure about the dancing part of our quest," Marth said. "Are you saying that you can't dance?" Luna asked. Marth nodded. "Here. Let me teach you," Luna said and held out her hand. Marth took it and their chests were now up against each other. "Now, just follow my movements and try not to step on my foot," Luna said. Marth was hesitant at first. "It's okay. Just relax and follow me," Luna said with her eyes narrowed. Marth relaxed and soon was following Luna's movements. He stepped on her foot a few times, but soon got the hang of it. They turned and spun around until they were tired. They sat down on Luna's bed once they were down. Luna pulled out a necklace with a dragon shaped into half a heart. "I have the other one in my drawer," Luna said as she showed Marth her necklace. He held it and admired the design. "This... This is beautiful," he complimented. "It's from my father. He gave it for my birthday," Luna explained. She took out the other dragon half. It was a black one, countering the white dragon she had on. "Here. Put this on. It'll show our own bond together," Luna said. Marth put the dragon on, and it glowed. "Light cannot live without Dark. Dark cannot live without Light. Naga cannot live without Grima. Grima cannot live without Naga. Mother cannot live without Midna. Midna cannot live without Mother. Two sides of the same coin," Luna explained. Her necklace gleamed. "These dragons shall react to each other when the bearer's are near each other," Luna exclaimed. They left together once they were done packing.

Outside the castle, Luna, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Link, and Chrom were waiting to leave. "What took you so long?" Lucina asked. "Couldn't find my bracelet. It was in the drawer," Luna lied. Marth nodded. "I helped her," he said. Luna and Marth mounted Drago and Twilight. They flew away. During the fly, Lucina tried to strike up a conversation with Luna. "So what were you REALLY doing with Marth?" Lucina asked with a sly smirk. "Giving him lessons," Luna bluntly said. "On what?" Lucina asked. "Do you really have to ask?" Luna asked. "So, you were "doing it" with him?" Lucina asked with a smirk. "HELL NO!" Luna exclaimed blushing. Lucina laughed. "What are you laughing at!?" Luna exclaimed. "I just love it when you're pissed off," Lucina said. "Dammit, Lucy! You know I hate it when you joke around!" Luna exclaimed. "Goddess! Why do you have to be so mean!?" She asked rhetorically. Lucina laughed even more. "Stop laughing!" Luna exclaimed still blushing. Lucina finally ceased the laughing and rode on. Luna grumbled and flew next to Marth, trying to strike up a conversation. "That was fun, wasn't it?" She asked. "Yeah, that really was! I loved it!" Marth exclaimed smiling. Luna smiled as well. _He just gives off this aura and I let my guard down. When he smiles, I just feel so weak..._ Luna thought. They laughed together. They landed.

**Map 1: The Path of Dragons**

**Victory: Defeat General**

When they landed, Monsters and Risen could be seen. "Dammit! The Risen have come again!" Luna exclaimed on Drago. She had pulled out her lance. Marth, Chrom, and Lucina drew Falchion. Link drew The Master Sword, and Robin used his tome. "We need to clear a way!" Link exclaimed. He ran to row 2, space 1 on the map. Luna ran to row 2 space 2, next to Link. Marth ran to space row 3, space 2, in front of Luna. Robin and Lucina ran to row 2, space 3, next to Luna. The phase switched, and a Risen attacked Marth. He inflicted 10 damage. The Monster attacked Link, and he inflicted 12 damage. A Risen in the Mage class attacked Robin and he did 3 damage. Luna attacked the Risen that had attacked Marth and they gained support. Link attacked the Mage Risen and killed it. Robin and him gained support. They looked very fierce. Luna, Link, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and Marth advanced in the same position. Luna attacked a Archer class Risen with her lance and Link attacked a Mercernary class Monster with The Master Sword. Robin attacked it with his tome and killed it. They gained more support. Marth attacked the Archer and killed him. Luna and Marth paired up and flew toward the chief Risen. "Bwarrgh!" It exclaimed. The chief Risen was a Warrior class. He bewielded a Iron Axe. Luna attacked first with her Bronze Lance, dealing 5 damage. Marth attacked him and killed him. The map was completed.

**Map Clear!**

The six gathered at the end of the map. "Crap. If this road isn't safe, then none of them are! We need to find another way!" Chrom exclaimed. "There's a secret path to the forest, but it's a little out of the way. We can take that route," Luna said. Everyone nodded and left.

During the walk to the forest, Luna, Lissa, and Marth found an Alicorn. "What do we have here?" Luna asked. "It's an Alicorn" Marth bluntly said. "Let's see what's-Wha!" Marth exclaimed. The Alicorn reared up. "Here, let me try something," Lissa said. She walked up to the Alicorn. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you," Lissa said as she stroked the Alicorn's muzzle. "How did you do that?" Luna asked. Chrom came. "Sumia, my wife, taught her that," he said. "That's amazing," Luna said. "I'll heal her. You go on ahead," Lissa said. Luna nodded and they pressed on.

In front of the entrance to the Forest Temple, it was covered with cobwebs. "Great. We can't get in," Marth bluntly said. "Let me try and slice it open," Luna said. She got out her Bronze Lance and sliced it. It didn't do anything. Lissa then came riding with a Silver Lance. She sliced it, and it broke apart. "Thank's Lissa! Let's enter the Forest Temple," Luna said. The seven heroes finally entered the Forest Temple.


End file.
